mis_hobbies_erikfandomcom_es-20200215-history
English/ German
Hello there, my name is Erik. I´ll talk you about my hobbies and likes. Collecting I have many hobbies, The first one I want to talk is the collecting. I am a big fan of the Halo mega construx line ,also I have sets of the Destiny line and Kubros. I´ve two shelfs and two booksellers full of mini figures, structures and vehicles. Recently I have been interested in LEGO,I like the technic, arquitecture, creator and overwatch lines. Ich möchte der LEGO Bugatti!!!. I have a few but I love it. My biggest set is the covenant spirit, the set of the line signature series of 2016, it has 2281 pieces and is 65 cm long. For me, the construction is the best part of this toys, I think there is some magic, many people find it boring and I understand it, youmust have patience to build a ship piece by piece, but I say it's interesting because there are parts that are very ingeniously constructed and, when you finish to put all the pieces together and you see the set finished is very satisfying. The figures are great, it´s like having your favorite characters in miniature, the colors, the detail are beautiful;in fact I made a video about this, in the video is a more specific explication about this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKWkJbn_aBk&t=18s Draw and paint Now I`ll talk about my great talent, draw, I liked it since I was a child, all the time I toward draws of my favorite cartoons and videogames. In the secondary I signed up in the painting workshop, there I learned many things like draw objects in different prospects, to combine colors and use techniques like acrylic paint and oil. The oil is my favorite painting technic. I make many pictures with this technic. In January of this year I started to take painting classes in “el barrio del artista”there I am learning more tricks in techniques such as oil or watercolors in addition to learning to draw faces and human figure. Right now I'm making a picture for my mom for her birthday and two months ago I made a picture of a medicine bag to my dad. I think they look good. I`m interested in the digital design but Ich brauche ein Grafiktablett. Cycling Ich fahre gern fahrrad, I don’t do it much but the cycling is one of my favorites ways to do exercise, when I was a child I was afraid to ride a bike because I thought I was going to fall from the bike, so I learned to ride a bike when I was ten years old, when my friends learned it when they was seven years old or less, anyway. I liked it. Then, when I was twelve years old my uncle started to do mountain cycling, he bought a mountain bike whit anti-skid wheels and six speed changes, then my dad started to do the same, he bought the same kind of bike, helmets, gloves, all kinds of cycling stuff. When my dad pick a sport start to buy all the things of that sport, so then I also started to get interested. Fist, I started to go to parks, then on the bike path, then in hills, and the most extreme thing we have done has been to go to izta-popo the union between the popocatepetl and iztaziwatl volcanoes. It`s very funny. If there is something I love, that thing is to feel the wind in my face when I'm riding my bike. Video games Ohhhhhhh the video games, I don`t know how much time I have spent playing videogames, are funny and addictive. I can say I play videogames since I was three years old, I had a console for kids, whit two videogames, one of the alphabet and other of winnie-pooh, what memories!. I remember my cousins had a wii, all the times I visited them we played all the day, so I sayed to my fathers: Ich brauche ein Wii!!!!. The time passed, I started to like the Halo mega blocks line, so when I was nine years old my uncle gave me a xbox 360 whit Halo 4, the xbox became my favorite game console I spent many hours of fun whit it. In 2014 Halo TMCC arrive to the shops but as an exclusive of xbox one… so… obviously I bought it. My favorite game genre are the FPS or First Person Shooter, games like Halo or destiny are my favorite FPS, most recently Overwatch roasted my hearth, it`s a hero shooter, It`s like a FPS but the difference is that here there are many characters, each with different abilities and powers, the work in team is very important, so I recommend you play overwatch whit your best friends. I have a group of friends with whom I usually play all the time and we had a really good time. Taekwondo Finally, more than a hobby, it was a part of my life… Tekwondo. I have practiced it since I was 6 years old, I had three teachers, the first one was Zenen, he was a good teacher, he taught me to fight in competitions and in this period I went more than ten competitions. I started to practice in the principal school of the taekwondo foundation “Fundación Subak” on Sundays, there I had combat classes, then teacher Zenen left when I was blue belt, the teacher Oscar arrived, he was a little time in the school, less than six months when I was brown belt. The last teacher I had, was the Teacher Ray, he was older than Zenen and Oscar, but he was a very good teacher. The class-style of teacher Ray was very different, while Zenen and Oscar were engaged in combat, Ray was engaged in “the ways” (the equivalent of “Katas” in Karate) In this period I went to a few competitions and I focused on doing exams to go up my grade. When I was thirteen years old, I got the red-black belt (the black belt for underage). Then I trained for another two years. “I´m here, I will get the black belt”, I said, so it was. Ich habe der schwarze Gürtel. Today I stop to training, the black belt is my biggest archievement. I love Taekwondo.